1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an adaptive equalizer and/or a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of multimedia, in which large-capacity data transmission may be desired, there is a demand for high-speed transmission systems that allow high-speed data transmission.
In a process of high-speed data transmission, when a signal passes through a transmission channel such as a cable, a printed-circuit board (PCB), or an optical fiber, a data waveform may be affected by bandwidth limitations. If the bandwidth is limited, energy of a symbol may cause interference to nearby symbols due to inter-symbol interference (ISI), thus deteriorating communication performance. Further, if a transmission speed is increased and a symbol interval is reduced, such a problem may worsen. Therefore, bandwidth limitations may be a limiting factor in a transmission speed for high-speed data communication.
An equalizer may be utilized to compensate for the limited bandwidth. If an environment, such as channel characteristics, temperature, or power voltage changes, the equalizer may need be adjusted to provide optimum channel compensation.